Dönüm
918,393 m2 'lik alan ölçüsüdür. 30,31 m boyu, 30,3 m. eni olan bir alandir. Ortalama 1000 m2 ölçüyü bildirmek için kullanılır. Genelde Türkiyede arsa ve tarla ların yüzölçümünü belirtmekte kullanılır. Kategori:Osmanlı döneminde ölçü birimleri A [[dunam |'dunam' ]]or dönüm, dunum, donum, dynym, dulum is a non-SI unit of area used in the Ottoman Empire and still used, in various standardized versions, in many countries formerly part of the Ottoman Empire. It was defined as "forty standard paces in length and breadth",V.L. Ménage, Review of Speros Vryonis, Jr. The decline of medieval Hellenism in Asia Minor and the process of islamization from the eleventh through the fifteenth century, Berkeley, 1971; in Bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies (University of London) 36:3 (1973), pp. 659-661. at JSTOR (subscription required) but varied considerably from place to place. History The name dönüm, from the Ottoman Turkish دونمك / dönmek (to turn) appears to be a calque of the Byzantine stremma and had the same size. It was likely adopted by the Ottomans from the Byzantines in Mysia-Bithynia.Ménage, op.cit. In Arabic, the word is spelled دونم (dūnam) which is "a square measure (Iraq = about 2500 m²; Israel = roughly, 1000 m²)."Cowan, J. Milton; Arabic-English Dictionary, The Hans Wehr Dictionary of Modern Written Arabic (4th Edition, Spoken Languages Services, Inc.; 1994; p. 351) Definition Bulgaria In Bulgaria it is called dekar (декар) and is equal to 1,000 square meters. Cyprus In Northern Cyprus the donum is . In the Republic of Cyprus older Greek Cypriots also still refer to the donum, although this is gradually being replaced by another local Greek Cypriot dialect word, σκάλες (ska′les), rather than the mainland Greek word stremma. However, officially Cyprus uses the square metre. Iraq In Iraq, the dunam is . Israel, Syria, Palestinian territories, Jordan, Lebanon and Turkey In Israel, Jordan, Lebanon, the Palestinian territories, Syria, and Turkey the dunam is . Before the end of the Ottoman Empire and during the early years of the British Mandate of Palestine, the size of a dönüm was , but in 1928 the metric dunam of was adopted, and this is still used. Serbia In Serbia, the unit is called dunum (дунум) but sometimes it's mistakenly called dulum (дулум) by some folks. It is equal to 1,000 square meters Variations Other countries using a dunam of some size include Libya, Syria, Albania, and the countries of the former Yugoslavia. The Greek stremma has the same size as the metric dunam. The metric dunam is particularly useful in hydrological calculations as 1 dunam times 1 mm (a unit commonly used for measuring precipitation) equals exactly one cubic meter. Conversions A metric dunam is equal to: * 1,000 square metres (exactly) * 10 ares (exactly) * 1 decare (exactly) * 0.1 hectares (exactly) * 0.001 square kilometres (exactly) * 0.247105381 acres (approx) * 1,195.99005 square yards (approx) * 10,763.9104 square feet (approx) See also * Feddan, a similar non-SI unit of area used in Egypt, Sudan, and Syria. * Resm-i donum, a land tax based on the area of a farm. References External links * Foreign Weights and Measures Formerly in Common Use * Dictionary of units * Variable donums in Turkey * Summary based on UN handbook ar:دونم bs:Dunum ca:Dunam cs:Dunam de:Dunam el:Σκάλα (μονάδα εμβαδού) es:Dunam fr:Dounam hr:Dunum it:Dunum he:דונם lv:Dunams nl:Dunam ja:ドゥナム no:Dunam pt:Dunam ro:Dunam ru:Дунам sv:Dunam tr:Dönüm vi:Dunam yi:דונאם Kategori:Dönüm